


Somewhere in America...

by Mars001



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Algebra teacher Levi, Alternate Universe - High School, Band kid Sasha, F/F, Gen, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, History Teacher Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Science Teacher Hange Zoë, Some yumihisu, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), band kid marco, cheerleader Historia, health teacher Zeke, volleyball player mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars001/pseuds/Mars001
Summary: Basically a aot modern American high school AU, some stuff from the official art of them in hs applies to this !!
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere in America...

Eren looks at his schedule reading the classroom number and then looks up at the class he was standing infront of ,c108, his 3rd period class was c114 he looked around him. C102, c101, c100, every number but c114.He walks down the semi crowded hall, the late bell had rung already and he was still looking for his class. he really wish he didn’t look like the typical lost freshman right now but he skipped freshmen orientation and now he didn’t know where any of his classes were at. He looks at his schedule again. Maybe it was in the other end of the hall  
“You lost?” He hears a girls voice say  
He saw a blond haired girl who was leaning against the wall next to the water fountains. Her hair was in a messy low ponytail, she was wearing ripped black jeans and a blue Jean jacket with a band tee underneath. She also only had her left earbud in and was holding the right one so she could talk to eren  
Eren figured She was one of them hot topic girls  
“Yeah can you help me?”  
She moves from the wall she was leaning on and walks up to eren. She grabs his schedule from his hand and looks at it, her music was loud enough for eren to hear, the guitar was heavy eren recognized the song, it was my chemical romance, eren had a slight emo phase in 7th grade and listened to Mcr daily, mikasa had introduced him to the band. she was also chewing on gum eren could smell the mint.  
“Mr. Ackerman huh? That sucks”  
She says taking her eyes off the schedule and looking up at eren. The girl points down the hall  
“Go down the hall and take a right two times”  
Eren looks back  
“I just came from that way” eren says  
“His rooms hard to catch but it’s there” The blonde girl gives the schedule back to eren. Eren looks down the hall, he swore he passed by there already and didn’t see anything  
“Alright,follow me then” the girl says  
They make their way to mr.Ackermans third period class, the hall was empty class had started 4 minutes ago  
“Hey what’s your name, I feel like I’ve seen you before” Eren asks  
Eren might had seen her in hot topic once in 7th grade  
“I’m Annie, we went to the same middle school”  
Eren didn’t really pay attention to anyone around him in middle school, he’d been trying to befriend the guys he knew would be in football once they got to high school  
“Wait really?”  
Annie looks at eren  
“We were in the same art class last year”  
Eren also didn’t pay much attention in art class either  
“I have mr.Ackerman 1st period, he’s strict as fuck, he’s also the basketball coach here”  
Eren was dreading his class now, Eren looks at the classroom numbers, they seemed to be close but he still didn’t see mr. Ackermans class  
“Hey how come you’re not in class?”  
Eren asks Annie  
“I didn’t feel like going”  
“But it’s the first day of school”  
“And?”  
“Don’t you want to enjoy your first day of high school?”  
“I went to mr.ackermans first period class, I think that’s enough for me”  
“Wow how edgy” eren thought  
“Here it is jeager” Annie says suddenly stopping, eren looks to classroom they stopped infront of, the door was boring and plain, you could barely see the room number but if you got close enough you could see the name tag:  
“Levi Ackerman algebra, basketball coach room c114”  
“You’re really late, Hopefully mr. Ackerman dosent give you shit for it,good luck”  
Annie says as she leaves  
“Uh, thanks”  
Eren opens the door and finds the class sitting quietly with mr. Ackerman standing in the front of the room. Everyone’s eyes look at eren who was the only one missing, eren scans the room to see if he knew anyone, he only recognized  
mikasa and armin  
They were his childhood friends and they all grew up in the same neighborhood  
“You’re 15 minutes late” the algebra teacher says  
“Sorry I couldn’t find your class room sir” eren says  
Levi grabs a clip board and looks at a piece of paper on it  
“You must be eren”  
Mr.Ackerman stops before saying erens last name  
“...jeager?” He says in an annoyed tone of voice. Levi grabs the bridge of his nose  
“Do you happen to be related to mr.jeager the health teacher?”  
Mr.Ackerman asks annoyed.  
Mr. Zeke jeager was erens half brother that he barely talked to. He seriously couldn’t remember the last time he talked to him, maybe 4 years ago? Eren wanted to lie about his relation to zeke, he had heard that mr.Ackerman had some sort of problem with mr.jeager, nobody knew what happened between them or why he hated him so much, all they knew was that he made it very obvious he didn’t like mr. jeager. Eren and zeke don’t look alike so he was sure he could pull off this lie  
“N-no?” Eren says nervously  
Levi looks at him suspiciously  
“Take a seat, jeager”  
Eren makes his way toward an empty seat that was close to the teachers desk, he sat in back of a girl with an instrument case. Mikasa and armin were in the back of the classroom.  
Mr.Ackerman starts a lesson, going over the expectations of his classroom when suddenly he stops  
“You, what are you doing” mr.Ackerman says in an angry tone of voice  
Eren couldve sworn he stopped breathing when mr.Ackerman looked in his direction and said that, but it was the girl in front of him that the teacher was talking too. It was the band girl who was eating a bag of chips in class  
“Uh me?” She asks him confused  
“Well you are the only one eating in my class”  
He says annoyed  
“I just said no eating in my class , do you want me to tell your band director about this?”  
“N-no sir!” The girl frantically puts her chips away  
A boy with a buzzcut who was sitting next to the band girl giggles  
“You, what’s so funny?” The teachers asks  
“Nothing, sorry sir”  
But the buzzcut kid couldn’t contain his laughter, he tried to stop laughing but he couldn’t. The more he tried to stop laughing the more he laughed  
“Connie shush” the band girl whispers to him  
“I’m sorry” Connie says in between his quiet laughs.  
Levi really wished hitting kids was legal  
But he ignored Connie and went on with the presentation.  
There was a couple minutes left in class, Levi sat at his desk and let his students talk amongst one another, but that was only for today since it was their first day of school.  
Eren gets out of his chair and makes his way toward the back where mikasa and armin were , the three of them stand up with their backpacks on ready for the bell to ring.  
“Eren you should’ve walked to class with us”  
Mikasa says  
“I wanted to see the football schedule! The gym is across the school”  
Armin and mikasa sigh  
“Are you guys going to go the the first football game of the season? It’s on Friday”  
Armin and mikasa dreaded going to football games with Eren, he always took it way too seriously, it was almost as if he forgotten this was just a high school football team, but they also didn’t want him going alone.  
“Yeah I’ll go” armin says regretting it  
“I’ll go too, I have nothing going on yet” mikasa says  
The guy who sat in back of Eren was looking in the direction of the three of them, he had dirty blond hair with an undercut, he was holding his red iPhone in his right hand and wearing a black supreme hoodie, he was facing a tall black haired freckled boy who he was talking to. eren notices the wanna be cool boy looking at their direction. The boy was actually looking at mikasa, she had a black tennis skirt with fishnets, doc martens and a lot of chain necklaces, she had thick winged eyeliner, black eye shadow and dark red lipstick, her hair was black and in two twintails  
“Why is that dude just staring at us?” Eren says annoyed  
The boy gets up and walks up to mikasa  
“H-hey, I’ve never seen you around here before” he says to mikasa  
“It’s the first day of school” mikasa says  
“Oh! Yeah of course, I mean, I just don’t think we went to the same middle school”  
the boy says embarrassed  
“Hey what’s your snap?”  
He says trying to recover  
“I don’t have snapchat”  
Mikasa actually did have snap but she never uses it and didn’t want to give her @ to some random dude anyways  
“O-okay you got insta?”  
“Get a clue Jean, she’s not into you” a muscular blond hair boy who was sitting next to a tall black haired boy says  
“Oh shut up Reiner, just like how That cheerleader isn’t into you either ” Jean says angrily  
Reiner looks to the front of the class room at a bored blond girl who was on her phone and wearing a brandy Melville jacket and baby pink skirt  
“She’ll come around” Reiner says  
“Yeah sure keep telling yourself that” Jean says annoyed, he redirects his attention to mikasa just as he is about to say something else the bell rings. Mikasa, armin, and eren make their way out Jean stands still ashamed, the tall black haired freckled boy comes up to Jean  
“Marco, tell the directors I will be late for practice” Jean says  
Marco sighs  
“If your late again he’ll kick you out”  
Sasha and Connie walk up to Marco and Jean  
“Marco, I want a goth girlfriend, I’d rather have that then walk around the field in the hot sun with that fucking drum”  
Jean was in Marching band, but he was embarrassed of it, he’d try out for football and basketball but didn’t even make junior varsity, he played the snare drums in middle school band and didn’t plan on pursuing it in high school, but here he was in the marching band with Sasha and Connie who played trumpet, and Marco the saxophonist. He desperately wanted to be in some sort of school activity so he decided after being turned down from sports he’d join the marching band. Jean, Sasha, Connie and Marco make their way out of class together  
“I think she’s dating someone already”  
Sasha says  
“It’s the dude she was talking to right? The one that was late?” Connie says  
“Yeah yeah” Sasha grabs a bag of skittles form her pocket  
“I’ve seen her walking around with those two since the morning, maybe you should wait and see if she’s actually dating him or not”  
Marco Says, Jean stays silent, Marco assumed Jean was thinking about it  
“But please don’t be late to practice, mr.miche always asks me where you are and I don’t how to cover for you anymore”  
Marco says  
“Fine I’ll wait” Jean says  
“Good, the football game is on Friday and we’re up for halftime”  
Marco says  
“Fine”  
“Yeah you don’t want to mess this up like that one performance in 6th grade”  
Connie says jokingly Sasha laughs  
“Oh shush” Jean says annoyed  
The 4 of them one by one split from their group one by one and enter their fourth period class 

____________________

“Eren why did you lie to mr.Ackerman about being related to zeke, I’m sure he wasn’t going to treat you the same way he treats mr.Yeager”  
Armin says to eren as the three of them walk to fourth period  
“He looked annoyed when he read my last name, he probably would be stricter with me if he found out I was related to zeke” eren says  
“Their class is right next to each other, he’ll find out some day”  
Mikasa says  
“Oh by the way mikasa isn’t mr.Ackerman your cousin?”  
Armin asks  
They were in fact cousins, Levi always kept to himself at family reunions, mikasa wouldn’t know if he was married or had kids or had been married a couple of times and got divorced. if any of their aunts were to ask Levi how his life was going he would give such minor details. mikasa was honestly taken by suprise when she found out he was not only an algebra teacher but also a basketball coach, and to her surprise she happened to get her cousin as her algebra teacher, well it wasn’t like he would let mikasas mom know if she was passing or failing his class unless she asked him. When she entered his class mr.Ackerman barely acknowledged her existence, he looked over her schedule, checked her off for attendance, made sure she was in the right class, and told her to take a seat. She really didn’t know what was up with him and why he was so serious with her even though they’re related  
“No” mikasa answers armin  
“Really? You have the same last name and I could honestly see some resemblance”  
Armin says suprised  
“She’s lying armin, they are cousins”  
Eren says  
“Wow really? Is he usually that serious?”  
  
“Yea, he’s like a ghost whenever the family gets together”  
Eren looks at his schedule  
“Hey after lunch what class do you guys have?”  
“I got chemistry with...”  
Armin pauses  
“Zoe?!” He says surprised  
“Yeah me too”  
“Same here”  
Eren and mikasa say  
“I heard that teacher Zoe is crazy, the principal even gave them an assistant because they kept going over board with chemistry experiments”  
Armin says surprised  
“Dont all high school chemistry teachers get an assistant?”  
Mikasa says  
“Yeah but this is different”  
“As long as they’re not like mr.Ackerman then it’s fine by me” Eren says,  
eren looks up at the classroom numbers and finds his fourth period  
“I’ll see you guys for lunch then” Eren splits from their group and enters his class, mikasa and armin eventually split from eachother and enter their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading !! I basically started this story because aot is getting really sad and painful and I needed a coping mechanism lmaoo (more specifically after ch.137 came out)


End file.
